


Movie Marathons and Stomach Pains

by MinervaJoana



Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [18]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Sickfic, emeto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28008420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaJoana/pseuds/MinervaJoana
Summary: Seungmin gets sick during a movie marathon
Relationships: Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: Kpop Sick and hurt/comfort fics [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054352
Kudos: 29





	Movie Marathons and Stomach Pains

It was a fairly busy day for Stray Kids. Almost all the members had schedules all day day. Seungmin and Minho were the only ones who weren’t required to be in any practice room or studio. The two of them decided to make the most of it and spend the day on the couch having a movie marathon. Seungmin tried to get Minho to marathon Disney movies, but Minho pulled the hyung card and they ended up marathoning Harry Potter.

Seungmin isn’t opposed to marathoning Harry Potter, but he always ends up getting sick if he tries to watch more than one of the films at a time. Maybe it was the adrenaline from watching all the encounters with Voldemort, he didn’t know.

They had made it through the Philosopher’s Stone no problem. As Seungmin predicted though, he began to feel sick during Chamber of Secrets. Around the time that Ron and Harry had to follow the spiders. Minho was able to feel Seungmin tense up at the sight of the spiders, but just thought that he didn’t like seeing so many of one insect in the same place, so he shrugged it off. However, Seungmin didn’t untense at any point after the spider scenes were over, Minho was starting to get concerned.

It was the scene where Harry was fighting the basilisk that Minho could hear Seungmin moan. He turned his head and saw a very pale Seungmin clutching his stomach. “Seungmin, are you okay, you don’t look too good.” Seungmin moaned again before responding. “I feel like I’m gonna be sick. It happens every time I try marathoning series like Harry Potter or the Avengers. I thought it would take longer though.” Minho just stared at him blankly, until was snapped out of it by a wet sounding burp.

Minho quickly got up and helped Seungmin to the toilet, where he proceeded to throw up his breakfast from that morning along with the popcorn he had been eating during the first movie. Minho just rubbed Seungmin’s back until he was done. “Min, why didn’t you tell me that marathoning those types of movies made you sick? I would have been willing to only watch one of them or just not watch them at all. We could have just done a Disney marathon like you originally suggested.”

“Because hyung, you were so excited about being able to watch all eight movies with no interruptions. Besides, I’ve never met anyone else who gets sick watching movies, I thought you’d think I was lying to get my way.” Minho gave Seungmin a stern look before responding. “Seungmin, I appreciate that you took my feeling about Harry Potter seriously, but you should have put your health first. I can also guarantee that you’re not the only one who gets sick from watching those movies, you just don’t know it because no one talks about that stuff. Now how about we go back to the couch, I make us some soup, then we start a Disney marathon? My only request is that we add some Pixar films into the mix as well.” Seungmin smiled at that, and the two headed back to the living room.

By the end of the day Seungmin and Minho had managed to watch four Disney movies and three Pixar movies. The other members joined in as they arrived home. In Seungmin’s opinion, it was the perfect way to end the day.


End file.
